Las Aventuras de Myotismon el Niño Elegido
by Kai-chan
Summary: Que pasa cuando un Digimon Malvado decide que quiere ser un Niño Elegido? Que pasa cuando es bienvenido y buscan su emblema? Humor Bizarro, y cuidado con la Maldicion de los Lentes xD (Leer Primero Historia de Navidad y Tarde en el parque) [COMPLETO]
1. Un Nuevo peligro

Un Nuevo peligro...  
Aka las aventuras de Myotismon el niño elegido Capitulo 1.  
Por Lina-chan

Retomamos la historia, te aconsejo que para comprender mejor esto, leas primero mi fic de Navidad y una tarde en el parque  
  
En resumen Myotismon luego de que derrumbaran su palacio decidió que quería ser un niño elegido, y la autora quería serlo también, pero nadie se lo permitió, Ken es un viejo amigo de Piedmon, y Wormmon estaba celoso, así que digievolucionó a Stingmon para que Ken le prestara atención. Daisuke y Taichi han caído bajo el gran "Poder de los Lentes", y ahora parece que comparten un solo cerebro. Iori ha sido acosado por Puppetmon, que le debía treinta dólares a Piedmon, pero ahora, esta muerto, y Yamato es el responsable.   
Y ahora, continuando con la historia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy: Tengo un E-mail de Gennai-san!!!!   
Todos (menos Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken): OOOHHHHHHHH!!!!   
Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken: (gota)   
Tai y Dai: Que sucede Izzy?   
Izzy: Hay un nuevo mal en el digimundo!!!   
Todos (menos Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken): OOOHHHHHHHH!!!!   
Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken: (gota)   
Gennai del mail: Así es niños elegidos! Deben todos unir sus fuerzas para acabar con el nuevo mal que acecha al digimundo! Vuelvan pronto!!!!!  
Tai y Dai: VAMOS!!!!   
Todos (menos Takeru, Yamato, Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken): SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!   
Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken: (gota)   
Yamato: No es totalmente estúpido ir sin saber nada mas?   
Takeru: Eso!   
Tai y Dai: ALGUNA VEZ LOS HE LLEVADO A UNA TRAMPA?   
Todos (menos Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken): SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!   
Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken: (gota) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

En el digimundo...   
Autora: YO QUERÍA SER UNA NIÑA ELEGIDAAAAAAAAA!!!!! _   
Meramon: (gota)  
Autora: Pero ahora tu eres mi digimon!!! (lo abraza)   
Meramon: Er...   
Autora: QUEMA QUEMA!!! (se aparta)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Los niños acababan de entrar al digimundo, cuando una especie de espejismo de Gennai se les apareció a los niños.   
Gennai: Al fin llegan!!!   
Izzy: Lo siento! es que tenia demasiados E-mails... No se porque pero alguien me suscribió en mas de veinte listas de correo...   
Mimi: Y quien seria tan malo para hacer algo así...?   
Todos (menos Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken): KEN!!!!   
Ken: (gota) DE ACUERDO FUI YO!!! PERO LO HICE EN LA ÉPOCA QUE ENVIÉ LAS BOTELLAS!!!!!   
Tai y Dai: Oigan! Quien es esa de allí?!   
Todos (menos Piedmon, Stingmon y Ken): LA AUTORA!!!!!!  
Autora: HOLA!!!!   
Dai y Tai: Que haces aquí?   
Autora: Vine a ayudarlos para demostrarles mi valor como niña elegida!!!   
Todos: (gota)  
Meramon: (gota)   
Autora: Y el es mi digimon! Meramon! (lo abraza) AY!! QUEMA QUEMA!   
Meramon: Hola! ^^ Oye Kai deja de abrazarme!   
Sora: Así que se llama Kai!   
Kai: Hai, pero es mi otra personalidad la que escribe!   
Todos: (gota) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

En otra parte del digimundo, el nuevo mal esta preparando sus planes...   
Puppetmon: _ WAAAAAAH!!!!! PIEDMON SE UNI" A LOS NIÑOS!!!!  
Mugendramon: ::Si?::   
Metalseadramon: NECESITAMOS UN NUEVO LÍDER!!!!   
Mugendramon: ::Quien?::   
Puppetmon: YO!!!   
Metalseadramon: YO!!!   
Mugendramon: ::Yo::   
Puppetmon: Miren!!!   
Metalseadramon: ESE SERÁ NUESTRO LÍDER!!!   
Mugendramon: ::Bien:: 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai: De acuerdo OH! Gran fusión Taichidaisuke!!! Que Debemos hacer?  
Tai y Dai: Busquemos al enemigo!!!   
Miyako: Keeeeeeeeeeen? Quieres salir conmigoooooooooooooooo? ^^  
Ken: Definitivamente NO!   
Miyako: WAAAAAAH!!!! _  
Ken: Oye Pie-san tienes idea de porque están resucitando todos?   
Piedmon: Alguien esta manipulando los datos del digimundo.   
Yamato: Ha de ser alguien muy inteligente!   
Mimi: Pero quien seria tan malo?   
Todos (menos Piedmon, Stingmon, Ken y la Autora): KEN!!!!   
Ken: (gota) ESE SI QUE NO FUI YO!!!   
Todos (menos Piedmon, Stingmon, Ken y la Autora): AAAHHHHHHH! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El nuevo consejo de los Dark Masters se había reunido, y su nuevo líder no se veía por ninguna parte.

Puppetmon: el jefe es de lo mejor!   
Metalseadramon: Cierto!   
Mugendramon: ::Si::  
Puppetmon: Seguiremos el plan cierto?   
Metalseadramon: DEMOSTRÉMOSLE AL ·$·$&$%/$·"·%!"?%)? DE PIEDMON QUE SOMOS MEJORES QUE EL!!!!!  
Mugendramon: ::SI!::

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mientras tanto...   
Myotismon: Tenemos que hacer un plan! Lo dejamos en sus manos!   
Tai y Dai: ATACAREMOS FRONTALMENTE!!!   
Myotismon: SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! ADELANTE!!! (sale corriendo con todos los niños)   
Stingmon: Quien diría que era un digimon malo?   
Ken: Quien diría que parecía que tenia cerebro...?   
Piedmon: Quien diría que casi me caía bien del todo?   
Kai: Quien diría que era mi malo favorito! _ Claro, luego de Ken-chan!   
Ken: (gota)   
Kai: Oye Ken-chan traes tu laptop?   
Ken: Hai.   
Kai: Porque no buscas alguna zona de actividad?   
Ken: Ok...   
Piedmon: Esto se pone cada vez mas estúpido...   
Kai: Es lo divertido!   
Ken: Lo tengo!   
Kai: YAY!!! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tai y Dai: Hay demasiados caminos!   
Yama: Lo ideal es que nos separemos en grupos!   
Tai y Dai: Bien!   
Takeru: Er... Kari-chan y yo iremos por este camino!! (se van)   
Dai y Tai: HEY!!!!   
Mimi: yo voy por alli parece mas corto ^^   
Joe, Michael y Wallace/Willis: Yo voy contigo!   
Todos: (gota)   
Mimi: er... Lo tengo! Como Wallace/Willis y Michael hablan el mismo idioma se van juntos!   
Michael y Wallace/Willis: Aaaaaah _  
Joe: Me toca ir con Mimi? (se pone nervioso)   
Dai y Tai: Yo voy contigo!!! (se miran y salen por otro camino)   
Yama y Sora: (se miran) DE NINGUNA MANERA! (salen por caminos opuestos)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai: Que emoción!! Estoy con Ken-chan! Estoy con Ken-chan!!! ^^   
Ken, Piedmon y Stingmon: (gota)   
Meramon: (sigh...)   
Ken: y si quieres mostrar tu valor como niña elegida porque no te vas con el resto del grupo?   
Kai: Taichidaisuke no es un buen líder!!! _ Tu tienes más aptitudes Ken-chan!!!   
Ken: (gota)  
Piedmon: Hey! Kaiser-kun! Stingmon! Y tu (mira a Kai) Llegamos al lugar del antiguo consejo!!   
Kai: Err... que ese que va allí no es Taichidaisuke?   
Ken: (gota) Siguen juntos?   
Meramon: Me asombra que sus digimons no hayan hecho una Jogress a esta altura.   
Piedmon: Estará Myotismon por aquí? Quizá podamos volverlo al lado correcto.  
Taichidaisuke: HEY!!!!   
Kai: Uh-oh... nos vio...   
Ken: Genial -_-   
Kai: ARGH!!! ME VOY A BUSCAR A YAMATO! (sale corriendo)   
Yama: Uh...?   
Kai: YAMA-KUN!!! AUXILIO!!!!   
Yama: (gota)   
Kai: Es Taichidaisuke!!!   
Yama: Y con eso que?   
Kai: Tu sabes lidiar con el!!!  
Yama: (gota)   
Taichidaisuke: Hey! Vamos a salvar al digimundo!!!   
Yama: (repite en voz baja) no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos no debo golpearlos....   
Taichidaisuke: Debemos reunirnos todos!!!   
Kai: Cierto! Yo voy a buscar por allí (se va a ir)   
Taichidaisuke: Pero no debemos separarnos!!!   
Kai: BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!   
Ken: (gota)   
Kai: Lo tengo!!! (le saca los lentes a Daisuke) YA! NO HAY LENTES!!! (los esconde)   
Taichidaisuke: LOS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!   
Kai: Siguen hblando a la vez... (iensa) Lo tengo!   
Yamato: La solucion a la maldicion de los lentes?   
Kai: Hay que separarlos!!!   
Yamato: Ya veo...   
Kai: Veamos, Taichi, tu te vas con Yamato, y Daisuke se va con Ken!   
Piedmon: (gota)   
Ken y Yama: QUEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!   
Kai: Tu para alli y tu para alli!!! Separense!!!  
Ken y Yama: Sigh...   
Stingmon y Gbumon: (gota)  
Kai: (espera a que se vayan) Bueno Piedmon-san, quedamos usted, Meramon y yo...   
Meramon: (gota)   
Kai: Esperemos que Ken-chan y Yama-kun vuelvan sanos...  
  


Owari!!!  
Por ahora MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Notas: El final de la segunda parte! Lograra Kai deshacer la maldición de los lentes? O acaso empeorara?   
Quien sera el nuevo jefe de los Dark Masters? Y cuando sabremos mas sobre el emblema de Myotismon? Todo eso pronto!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	2. La terrible maldición de los lentes!

La terrible maldición de los lentes!!!  
Aka las aventuras de Myotismon el niño elegido Capitulo 2.  
Por Lina-chan

Retomamos la historia, te aconsejo que para comprender mejor esto, leas primero mi fic de Navidad y una tarde en el parque, además del capitulo 1.  
  
En resumen Taichi y Daisuke están bajo la que Yamato bautizo la "Maldición de los lentes". Myotismon aun intenta descubrir cual es su emblema, pero fracasa miserablemente. Los niños se han separado en grupos de dos, y Sora esta sola, buscando alguna pista sobre el emblema. Piedmon y Meramon han quedado solos y abandonados con Kai, quien tratando de romper la maldición les quitó los lentes a Tai y Dai, y separo a los dos chicos mandando a ambos en direcciones opuestas en compañía de Yamato y Ken respectivamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai: (camina detrás de Yamato en silencio) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dai: (camina detrás de Ken en silencio)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tai: (murmura algo en voz baja relacionado con "lentes" "Daisuke" e "injusto") 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dai: (murmura algo en voz baja relacionado con "lentes" "Taichi" e "injusto") 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yama: Oye Taichi! Podrías ya dejarte de eso! Es molesto!  
Tai: Pero... mis lentes!!! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ken: Motomiya! Podrías ya dejarte de eso! Es molesto!  
Dai: Pero... mis lentes!!! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yama: YA BASTA!!!  
Tai: MIS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!!!! LOS QUIERO DE VUELTAAAAAA!!!! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ken: YA BASTA!!!  
Dai: MIS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!!!! LOS QUIERO DE VUELTAAAAAA!!!! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai: Me pregunto que pasara?  
Piedmon: No me gustaría estar en el lugar de ninguno de ellos -_-  
Meramon: Me has sacado las palabras de la boca -_-U 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yama: (gota)  
Tai: MIS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!!!! (se pone a llorar histéricamente) LOS QUIERO!!!!   
Yama: Ahora si lo he visto todo -_-U   
Tai: BUAAAAAAAAA!!!! (se abraza de Yamato y sigue llorando)   
Yama: Taichi?!?!?!  
Tai: MIS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!!! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ken: (gota)  
Dai: MIS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!!!! (se pone a llorar histéricamente) LOS QUIERO!!!!   
Ken: Ahora si lo he visto todo -_-U   
Dai: BUAAAAAAAAA!!!! (se abraza de Ken y sigue llorando)   
Ken: Motomiya-kun?!?!?!  
Dai: MIS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!!! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai: Espero que vuelvan pronto _ ustedes son aburridos!!!  
Meramon y Piedmon: No mas que tu!   
Kai: ARGH!! NO HABLEN A LA VEZ!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yama: YA! TUVE SUFICIENTE!!! (arrastra a Tai y vuelve a donde Kai)  
Tai: MIS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!!!! (sigue gritando como loco mientras es arrastrado) LOS QUIERO!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ken: YA! TUVE SUFICIENTE!!! (arrastra a Dai y vuelve a donde Kai)  
Dai: MIS LEEEEEEEEENTES!!!!! (sigue gritando como loco mientras es arrastrado) LOS QUIERO!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai: Allí viene Yamato! (mira al otro lado) Y allí Ken!!!   
Tai y Dai: QUIERO LOS LENTEEEES _  
Yamato y Ken: TU CÁLLATE!   
Kai: Uh oh... el plan no funciono! _  
Piedmon: Y como te diste cuenta?   
Meramon: (gota)  
Kai: Jaja muy gracioso -_-   
Tai y Dai: DEVUÉLVEME LOS LENTES!!!!   
Yama y Ken: BASTA!!!   
Kai: No solo no les quitamos la maldición! Parece que se les contagio a ellos!!!   
Meramon: (gota)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mientras tanto los grupos se han reunido en el lugar acordado, y Taichidaisuke ha arrastrado al resto al lugar de la reunión.   
Myotismon: No he encontrado nada sobre un emblema...   
Takeru: Y que tal si primero le conseguimos un digivice?   
Kari: Que buena idea Takeru-kun!!!   
Taichidaisuke: Hmpf!   
Iori: Podemos sacarle su digivice a Ken D   
Ken: Nada de eso!   
Piedmon: Nada de eso! Si algún Día lo vuelvo malo de nuevo la va a necesitar )   
Ken: (gota)  
Taichidaisuke: Lo tengo! Takeru aun tiene su Digivice vieja! Obséquiasela!  
Takeru: Pero es mía!   
Sora: Hikari también tiene una! Deberían hacerlo justamente!   
Mimi: Cierto!!!   
Joe: Mimi-chan tiene razón!   
Taichidaisuke: Nada de eso! Esa digivice es de Hikari-chan!   
Todos: (gota)   
Takeru: De acuerdo me rindo (Saca la digivice y se la da a Myotismon con cara de tedio) Ahí tienes cuídala. -_-U   
Myotismon: (salta alegremente) Tengo una digivice! Tengo una digivice!!!   
Ken, Piedmon, Stingmon, Kai y Meramon: (gota)   
Taichidaisuke: Ahora hay que buscar el emblema!!!!   
Izzy: Tengo un mail de Gennai-san!!!   
Todos (menos los de siempre): OOOHHHHHHHH!!! O_O   
Mail: El emblema de Myotismon esta cerca de su posición! Busquen cualquier cosa que resulte sospechosa!   
Taichidaisuke: EN BUSCA DEL EMBLEMA!!!! (sale(n) corriendo)   
Ken, Piedmon, Stingmon, Kai y Meramon: (gota) 

Owari!!!  
Por ahora MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Notas: El final de la segunda parte! Lograra Kai deshacer la maldición de los lentes? O acaso empeorara?   
Quien será el nuevo jefe de los Dark Masters? Y cuando sabremos mas sobre el emblema de Myotismon? Todo eso pronto!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	3. Jogress Shinka!

Jogress Shinka!!!!   
Aka las aventuras de Myotismon el niño elegido Capitulo 3.  
Por Lina-chan

Retomamos la historia, te aconsejo que para comprender mejor esto, leas primero mi fic de Navidad y una tarde en el parque, además del capitulo 1 y 2.  
  
En resumen Taichi y Daisuke todavía están bajo la que Yamato bautizo la "Maldición de los lentes". A pesar de los esfuerzos de Kai lo único que ha logrado ha sido que la enfermedad medio se le contagie a Yamato y Ken. Por otra parte, Myotismon se ha conseguido una digivice, y ahora saben que el emblema esta cerca de su posición actual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichidaisuke: (Camina(n) a la cabeza del grupo con ánimos)   
Mimi y Miyako: ESTOY CANSADAAAAAAA!!! _   
Yamato: ARGH! Se les paso la maldición!!! (se aleja de ellas)   
Fans de Mimato: OYE!!! NO ALEJES A YAMATO DE MIMI!!! ELLOS PERTENECEN JUNTOS!!!   
Fans de Michi: NADA DE ESO!!!!   
Fans de Koumi: MIMI Y KOUSHIRO PERTENECEN JUNTOS!!!!   
Fans de Sorato: Yamato y Sora son la mejor pareja!!!   
(comienza la pelea)   
Fans de Taito: YAMATO Y TAICHI PERTENECEN JUNTOS!!!! LAS PROFECÍAS NO MIENTEN!!!! (se lanzan contra los fans de la otras parejas)  
Kai: Veo una guerra acercarse!!!! (corre a esconderse)   
Luego de mas de dos horas los fans de Taito se llevan los restos de los demás fanáticos con sonrisas desequilibradas.   
Kai: Sabia que esto pasaría _ El fandom de Taito es grande y dispuesto a proteger sus creencias _   
Ken: Esto es totalmente excesivo...   
Piedmon: O_O Y se quejaban de mi!!   
Myotismon: QUIERO MI EMBLEMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! _   
Taichidaisuke: Hay que buscar cosas sospechosas!!   
Myotismon: Y que es eso? (señala a un edificio en ruinas)  
Todos: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
Izzy: (que esta apoyado en un inmenso cartel que dice "emblema allí!!!") Debe ser en donde habitaban los digimons de esta zona!!   
Taichidaisuke: VAMOS!!!!   
Yama: Err... Y que tal si...?   
Taichidaisuke: Siempre discutiendo!!! VAMOS DIJE!!!! (van todos corriendo)   
Yama: Bakas -_-U   
Ken: Es una idea mía o esto se pone cada vez mas estúpido?   
Piedmon: Mas? Es posible eso?   
Kai: Claro!   
Piedmon: Me lo temía...   
Stingmon: (le tira de la ropa a Ken) Err... Ken-chan... Y si buscamos nosotros el emblema?   
Ken: Uh...? De acuerdo... (sale en la dirección que el cartel indica, seguido por Stingmon, Piedmon, Yamato, Gabumon, Kai y Meramon)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Puppetmon: YO ME ENFRENTARE A LOS NIÑOS!!! (corre a Metal Seadramon con su mazo de marioneta)   
Metalseadramon: NADA DE ESO!!!! MI ORGULLO ESTA HERIDO!!!!   
Puppetmon: No es mi culpa si a ti te dicen el mas patético de los Dark Masters!!!   
MetalSeadramon: YA CALLATEEEEEEE!!!!!!   
Mugendramon: ::Patéticos:: 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mientras tanto los otros niños elegidos guiados por su líder Taichidaisuke, han llegado al edificio abandonado y están buscado alguna pista que los pueda llevar al emblema.   
Taichidaisuke: Oigan... Alguien ha visto a Kari-chan?   
Todos: Nope.   
Mimi: Ahora que lo dicen Takeru también esta perdido...   
Taichidaisuke: ARGH!!!!   
Voz misteriosa: Ahora es su final niños elegidos!!!   
Taichidaisuke: ESO LO VEREMOS!!!! Hora de digievolucionar!!!   
(Insertar largas secuencias de Digievolucion natural con Braveheart de fondo)  
Desde las sombras salen cuatro digimons, Knightmon, Vermillimon, Wendimon y Woodmon.   
PC de Izzy: Chiiicos!!! Están en problemas!!! heh heh!!   
Izzy: (gota) Er... son dos perfeccionados y dos evolucionados...   
Taichidaisuke: NO IMPORTA!!!   
Greymon: Err... Oye XV-mon...   
XV-mon: Dime?   
Greymon: Errrr... Olvídalo...   
XV-mon: Lo que digas (gira los ojos)   
Taichidaisuke: (se miran el uno al otro) POR EL HONOR DE LOS LENTES!!!!   
Greymon: Greymon!!!   
XV-mon: XV-mon!!!   
Los dos: Jogress Shinka!!!!   
Nuevo digimon: Pathemon!!!!!   
PC de Izzy: OYE IZ!!! Que demonios es eso?!?! No esta en mi banco de datos!!!   
Izzy: Tu eres una computadora! no puedes hablar!!   
PC de Izzy: Hmpf!!   
Pantalla de TV: Pathemon: Es un digimon perfeccionado, resulta de la Jogress entre Greymon y XV-mon, sus ataques son el Patherayo la Pathepatada y el Pathegolpefinal.   
Pathemon: PATHERAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!   
Knightmon: (gira los ojos) Patético. (se va)   
Wendimon, Woodmon y Vermillimon: Tu lo has dicho (se van tras el)   
Botamon y Chikomon: Esa fue la peor Jogress que he tenido -_-U   
Taichidaisuke: (se miran) Es TU culpa!!!   
Tai: VAMOS!!!! OMEGAMON ES MEJOR QUE IMPERIALDRAMON!!!!   
Daisuke: CLARO QUE NO!!!!!   
Tai: TAN SEGURO ESTAS?!?!?   
Daisuke: ENFRENTÉMOSLOS EN UNA PELEA!!!!!!!   
Tai: BIEN!!!   
Daisuke: Er... Pero donde esta Ken?   
Tai: y Yamato?   
Tai y Dai: Sin ellos no podemos hacer la pelea!!!   
Dai: Y Kari-chan?   
Tai: Debe estar con Takeru heh heh...   
Dai: WAAAAAAH!!!!! HAY QUE ENCONTRARLOS!!!!   
Tai: Por una vez tienes razón!!!!   
Todos: (giran los ojos y salen tras de los lideres) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Stingmon: Oigan, no escucharon esa explosión?   
Ken: (gira los ojos) Ahí vienen de nuevo -_-U   
Daisuke: KEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!   
Tai: YAMATOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   
Tai y Dai: NECESITAMOS DE SU AYUDA!!!   
Yama y Ken: -_-U 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Varias horas después, los niños seguían en busca del emblema, su búsqueda no daba frutos y tanto Ken como Yamato se rehusaban a colaborar en un objetivo tan estúpido. 

En resumen, el asunto sigue sin avanzar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Metalseadramon: VOY YO PRIMERO Y SE ACABO!   
Puppetmon: De acuerdo! demuestra lo patético que eres!  
Mugendramon: ::sigh::

Owari!!!  
Por ahora MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Notas: El final de la tercera parte! Cuando sabremos mas sobre el emblema de Myotismon? Metalseadramon hará el ridículo de nuevo? Habrá duelo entre Omegamon e Imperialdramon? Todo eso pronto!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	4. La lucha contra los Dark Masters! Y fina...

La lucha contra los Dark Masters!!!!! Y finalmente el emblema!   
Aka las aventuras de Myotismon el niño elegido Capitulo 4.  
Por Lina-chan

Retomamos la historia, te aconsejo que para comprender mejor esto, leas primero mi fic de Navidad y una tarde en el parque, además del capitulo 1, 2 y 3.  
  
En resumen Taichi y Daisuke siguen bajo la "Maldición de los lentes". Greymon y XV-mon lograron su Jogress a Pathemon, pero a ninguno de los lideres les gusto, por lo que decidieron enfrentar a Imperialdramon y Omegamon en un duelo. Desafortunadamente para los cabezas-de-lentes Yamato y Ken no quieren colaborar. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy: Se acerca un digimon!!!!   
Todos: OH NOOOOOO!!!   
Metalseadramon: YA NO ME LLAMARAN MAS EL DIGIMON MAS PATÉTICO!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
Todos: (gota)   
Tai: Agumon!   
(insertar secuencia de warp a Wargreymon)   
Wargreymon: TE DERROTARE DE NUEVO!!!!   
Metalseadramon: NO LO CREO! TE PRESENTO A MI AMIGO BLACK WARGREYMON II !!!!   
Dai: Que ya no nos habíamos encargado de este tipo en 02?   
Metalseadramon: POR ALGO ES EL 2º IDIOTA!!!!   
Dai: Aahhhhhhhhh....   
Ken: (gira los ojos)   
Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon se ponen a luchar.   
Dai: Y quien va a matarlo a el? No tenemos más megas!  
Ken y Yamato: (silban y se hacen los distraídos)   
Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon siguen peleando.  
Myotismon: Yo lo haré!!!! (digievoluciona a VenomMyotismon)   
Metalseadramon: OH NO!!!! (se acobarda)   
Venommyotismon: Patético.   
Stingmon: (al oído de Ken) Mira quien habla.   
Ken: Heh heh...   
Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon siguen peleando.   
Metalseadramon: RAYO PODEROSOOOOOOOOO!!!   
VenomMyotismon: (lo esquiva)   
Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon siguen peleando.  
VenomMyotismon: (le devuelve el ataque) TOMA ESTO!!!   
Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon se sientan a tomar el té.   
Metalseadramon: (esquiva el ataque) AAAARGHHHHHHH!!!!! NO ME DIRÁN PATÉTICO NUNCA MAS!!! (se lanza a VenomMyotismon)   
Venommyotismon: (lo esquiva y MS cae de cara al piso)   
MS: Itaiiiii X_x   
Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon saltan a la cuerda.  
VM: JA! ERES PATÉTICO!   
MS: NOOOOOO!!!! BUAAAAAAAAA!!!! _   
Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon comienzan a cantar Itsumo Itsudemo.   
MS: (se tira al agua y se ahoga)   
VM: JAJAJAJAJA!!!! YO GANO!   
Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon se dan la mano y se hacen amigos para siempre.   
Los niños: SI!!! LO LOGRO!!!   
Iori: Es mejor niño que Ken!!! D   
Stingmon: Cállate enano -_-   
Iori: Quieres pelear? (se lanza sobre Stingmon, pero apenas le llega a la cintura)   
Armadimon: -_-U   
Ken: Heh heh... XD 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Puppetmon: JAJA!!!! FALLO DE NUEVO!!!   
Mugendramon: ::Baka::   
Puppetmon: Ahora voy yo!!!! Espérame Ti Keeeyyyyyyy!!!!! JAJAJA!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Izzy: Miren!!!   
Tai: Es un emblema!!!!   
Todos (menos los de siempre): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!   
Myotismon: Es mi emblema!!!!   
Efectos especiales, soniditos y en emblema queda en la mano de Myotismon.   
Myotismon: LO LOGREEEEEEE!!!! (salta de alegría)   
Todos (menos los de siempre): BIEN HECHO!!!!   
Myotismon: YA SOY UN NIÑO ELEGIDO!!!!!!   
Iori: Felicitaciones! (le da la mano)   
Ken: -_-   
Izzy: Otro Digimon!!!   
Puppetmon: Tiiiiiii Keeeyyyyyyy!!!! Quieres jugar conmigo?   
Takeru: QUE NO!!   
Puppetmon: Iooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiii?   
Iori: No!   
Puppetmon: WAAAAAAH!!!! _ (llora)   
PC de Izzy: Si sigue llorando se va a estropear heh heh.   
Puppetmon: (llora aun mas)   
Metalgarurumon: ALIENTO DE LOBO METÁLICO!!!   
Puppetmon: Que no te aburres? (llora)   
Yama: Nope ^^   
Takeru: (blink blink) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tai: Eso le saca otro Dark Master a la cuenta...   
Dai: Queda uno.   
Mugendramon: ::Saben algo?::   
Todos (menos los de siempre): MACHINEDRAMON!!!!   
Mugendramon: ::El doblaje apesta::   
Todos: CIERTO!!!   
Mugendramon: ::No quiero que me maten de nuevo:: (se hace el desmayado)   
Todos (menos los de siempre): Vencimos a Machi... Mugendramon!   
Mugendramon: ::estoy muerto::   
Stingmon: Los villanos son cada vez mas patéticos...   
Piedmon: Y quieren saber porqué quiero a Kaiser-kun de nuestro lado de nuevo?   
Ken: -_-U 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

El "malo malísimo": VENGO A DESTRUIRLOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
Todos (menos los de siempre): OH NOOOOOO!!!!   
El "malo malísimo": Y ahora mi arma secreta!!!   
Todos (menos los de siempre): OH NOOOOOO!!!!   
El "malo malísimo": PIKACHU VE!!!!   
Pikachu: Pikaaaaa!!!!!   
El "malo malísimo": Pikachu! Attacktrueno!!!   
Pikachu: PIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!   
Todos: (son electrocutados)   
Ken: Deprimente   
Stingmon: (le da un teléfono celular)   
Ken: Gracias. 

Tres minutos después.   
Hombre: Control de plagas!!! Nos llevaremos a este ratón para evitar que esta historia se convierta en un crossover de mal gusto!!!   
El "malo malísimo": Pero es mi arma secreta!!!   
Hombre: Tenga esto (le da un digihuevo)   
El "malo malísimo": NOOOOOO!!!!!   
Ken: Oye que no te conozco?   
El "malo malísimo": NONONONONO!!! CLARO QUE NO!!!   
Ken: Osamu?! Que no estas muerto?   
Osamu o sea el "malo malísimo": Heh heh _   
Ken: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!! (sale corriendo a Osamu)   
Stingmon: KEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! (sale tras de Ken)   
Kai: Oye!!! Ese es Osamu!!! (sale y entra arrastrando a una chica de cabello oscuro y cola de dragón) Ame!! Es Osamu!!!   
Ame: (mira a Osamu con malos ojos)   
Kai: VAMOS A HACERLO PAGAR!!! (salen a correr a Osamu) 

Owari!!!  
Por ahora MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Notas: El final de la cuarta parte! La próxima es la última de lo que sería esta temporada!   
Abandono esto para dedicarme de lleno a WI, pero esperen la segunda parte muy pronto!!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	5. Prólogo

Prólogo   
Aka las aventuras de Myotismon el niño elegido Capitulo 5.  
Por Lina-chan

Retomamos la historia, te aconsejo que para comprender mejor esto, leas primero mi fic de Navidad y una tarde en el parque, además del capitulo 1, 2, 3 y 4.  
  
En resumen Los niños han vencido a los Dark Masters, y al "malo malísimo" que resultó ser Osamu. Ahora Ken, Stingmon, Ame y Kai se están encargando de hacerlo pagar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myotismon: Entonces se van al mundo real?   
Todos: Sip.   
Myotismon: Los voy a extrañar _   
Ken: Oye! Te daré la dirección de un lugar donde vivir si quieres ir a la tierra...   
Todos: OOOHHHHHHHH!!!!   
Myotismon: ERES EL MEJOR!!!!   
Y así los niños fueron al digipuerto más cercano y comenzaron a irse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ken: (ve irse a todos) Al fin! Me deshice de todos! Paz!!   
Stingmon: Si!!!!   
Piedmon: Oye! Kaiser-kun!   
Ken: Dime?   
Piedmon: Que dirección le diste?   
Ken: D La de mi casa!   
Piedmon: Y tu?   
Ken: Yo me quedo! Voy a conquistar el digimundo! Para protegerlo de la estupidez de los niños elegidos!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
Stingmon: Adelante Ken-chan!!!   
Piedmon: WAHOOOO!!!! Kaiser-kun esta de vuelta!!!!  
Ken: Vamos a hacer una fiesta!!!! (aparece una nueva fortaleza)  
Stingmon: Tienes todo mi apoyo Ken-chan!!! 

Owari!!!  
Se acabo la temporada!!! La Próxima los niños se enfrentaran a un Kaiser extremadamente molesto y a un Payaso sin humor!  
  
Notas: El finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


End file.
